Recovery
by MelodicSunshine
Summary: After being injured after an assassination attempt, Yellow Diamond will have to be taken care of by the other Diamonds. But, as each day passes by she begins to get closer and closer to each Diamond. And soon, she will have to make a choice.
1. chapter 1

**_NOTE:_**

 ** _This will all be through Yellow Diamond's POV. This is also kind of AUish, since Pink Diamond is alive and White Diamond is present. I've been meaning to write this out for a while. I've always wanted to write a sort of harem fic with the diamonds. And also, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and the other gems will not be present. This will all take place on Homeworld, and is obviously not going to go by the canon. Even so, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the chapters that will follow._**

 ** _~MelodicSunshine_**

This was the worst feeling my body could endure. How could I be so ignorant?

I felt a dull ache in my chest as my vision began to get blurry. I didn't recall lying down, but there I was. Lying on the ground, I could only let out a shocked yell. Quartz soldiers ran over to me, practically tripping over themselves just to come to my aid. Idiots, the lot of them. I was in no sort of mood for shenanigans from guards who couldn't even stand up on their own two feet.

They had managed to scramble over to where I was, trying to lift me back up to stand. Realizing I had the capability to do so, I quickly stood back up. A sudden pang of pain was added onto my chest, and I clutched at my gem. But something felt different. Instead of its smooth surface, I felt something that was obviously the cause of my pain. I felt a crack, a deep one at that.

I looked down at the soldiers that were crowded at my feet. I demanded to know what happened.

"How did _this_ ," I gestured to my damaged gem. "happen?"

Everyone stayed silent until one of them spoke up. A small Amethyst made the diamond symbol and spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"M-my Diamond. Do you not remember? There was an assassination attempt. Someone damaged your gem."

Before I had time to muster up my disappointment and anger, my halfwit of a Pearl rushed over to me.

"My Diamond!" the yellow twit managed to spit out. "Are you okay? The attacker left. She must have thought you were..." She gulped. "How are you feeling?"

"After almost being shattered by an anonymous attacker I feel better than ever!" I said sarcastically, adding a facsimile of a smile to seal the deal. "What do you think, you yellow idiot? Do I look alright? Look at my gem! Get me to safety before someone else tries to attack me!"

She nodded, and guided me over to my palanquin. I could see the beads of sweat rolling down her face, and I was fifty times her size! Still having a hand over my gem, protecting it from any other harm, I managed to squeeze myself into my palanquin, and we headed towards the citadel where I could rest.

On the way there, I could not help but think about what I had just been told. Who in there right mind would shatter a diamond, goodness, who would even attempt to shatter one? And if any diamond, why me? I was the most feared, and I wear my intimidative abilities with honor and pride.

I spoke to my Pearl, who was sat right in front of me.

"Tell of what happened before my gem was injured." I commanded.

"Well, m-my diamond. I was writing down the list of duties there was to do today, and I--"

"So you were not alert at all? Were you the only one accompanying me?"

"Well, yes, but--"

"And you decided to let your guard down?"

"I mean, I didn't mean to, I just--"

"Just," I covered my face with my hand. "Continue."

"So, this unidentifiable gem came in, they were wearing some sort of garment to cover their entire body. I only noticed they attacked you when I saw them lunge up." She continued.

"That's enough. I don't want to get angered. Then I'll never get any rest." I laid my head back.

I wondered for a moment, what would the other Diamonds think? I am certain Blue would be hysterical, and would cry and ask over and over again if I was alright. Pink would probably send more guards to keep an eye on me. And with White Diamond rarely having contact with anyone, I don't know how she would react. But I did know I had a lot to handle once I made it to the citadel.

Once there, I was escorted into the building, where I was met with Blue Diamond. She greeted me with a smile, but then looked down at my gem.

"Yellow... what happened?" She walked closer to me. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. I stepped back, not really wanting her close to me. At least not when I felt inferior. But then when she tried to feel my gem, I pushed her away.

"I'm fine." I said coldly. She seemed upset, but understood. Then, Pink Diamond came out. She, too, noticed my wound, but instead asked if I needed any help. I said no and said that I would explain everything once every Diamond was here.

"Get White Diamond." I told my Pearl before she clambered upstairs to get her. It was amusing to see such a small being climb over huge steps.

She came back soon after, and White followed behind. She groggily walked over to me. If she had acknowledged my gem, she hadn't mentioned it. She simply stared at me and crossed her arms.

"Now that everyone is here, please tell us what happened." Blue said.

"Yes, I want to know if it is serious or not." Pink added.

"What are you all talking about?" White said confusedly.

"Listen, everyone. I have some important news to share. There was an assassination attempt, and my gem was fractured. I am fine nonetheless, but I needed to tell you this for further notice.

Blue gasped and covered her mouth, while Pink nodded in understanding. White raised her eyebrows, showing some sort of surprise. But, yet again, the fool of a Pearl interrupted me.

"May I suggest something, my Diamond?"

"Ugh. Proceed, but no idiotic ideas. I don't want to have to punish you, do I?" I said. I really hated ideas that could do no good for anyone.

"No, of course not. I have a wonderful idea. Since you are injured, you should stay inside the citadel until you are fully healed and this whole assassination dispute dies down." Pearl said between stutters.

I thought about this for a second, and for once, I thought it was a good idea. I didn't need any more threats, and I didn't want to have to deal with anyone asking me questions about the incident.

"Alright. I agree, but how will I fix this?" I gestured once more towards my gem.

"I can assign soldiers to take care of--"

"Nope. I don't need those bumbling fools doing my dirty work for me. And they are only going to make this worse." I stated.

"Then, how about we take care of you?" Blue suggested, eyeing the other Diamonds. "Until that heals, we can take care of things for you. After all, who more can you trust than other Diamonds."

The others seemed to nod in agreement, and so did I. I was surprised that anything other than pessimism slowed out of her mouth.

"That sounds fine. Then we shall do that. I am going to my chambers. Please come to me for any questions. Pearl, alert everyone of my condition."

"Of course, my Diamond.

I quietly went up to my chambers and sat down at my study. I had made sure to close the door behind me. I rested my head in my hands, and breathed out a sigh. It would take a long time for my gem to heal. And I knew that from today...

This was going to be a long recovery.


	2. Blue Part 1

"Yellow..." An echoed voice called out to me. I groaned. I thought I had locked the door. I snapped out of my daydreaming and turned around. Blue stood there, with the most worried frown you can imagine.

"Are you feeling alright? Has the pain died down?" She asked. Good heavens, can this girl go one hour without being nervous so much.

"The pain died down a little, but I'm fine." I stood up out of my chair and pulled up my screen, its yellow light glowing as I pulled up remedies for gem healing. As I suspected, nothing showed up. Blue walked over to me.

"I know you cannot do most of your daily tasks," She started. "But I would like you to accompany me during this next trial. I don't want you to be cooped up in here during the rest of your recovery."

I looked up from my screen. "Are you mad? Wouldn't I be in danger if I stepped one foot out of the citadel?"

"Oh, Yellow, you're just being paranoid." She rebutted, smirking a little. "Besides, it is a small case. And you might enjoy doing some work."

"Alright, alright." I agreed with much hesitation. "Let me summon my Pearl to get my palanquin."

"No need." She replied, before walking out of the room, probably to retrieve hers.

It was very frustrating to see her care for me like I was a newly made gem. Not only did I feel juvenile, but I also felt inferior, since this wound will probably leave me out of work for quite some time. I pulled my screen back up, continuing to search for a cure for my fractured gem, or at least to numb my pain. When the results came out the same, with nothing coming up, I simply closed it and began to walk downstairs. I passed by my Pearl who gave a quick "my Diamond" before heading upstairs, probably to organize my study. When I made it to the front door, Blue's palanquin was ready outside. She was standing beside it, and gestured for me to get inside.

I got inside, and Blue soon followed. She sat opposite of me, and could not stop eyeing my injury.

"How much does it hurt?" She asked, pointing.

"It doesn't hurt badly, but I can still feel it when I move." I lied. It hurt like hell, but there was no way I was going to make myself look vulnerable in front of another Diamond.

"How will you be able to heal that?" She asked again. Damn, she was full of questions.

"I do not know. I'll ask my soldiers to scounge for resources to help me. There aren't any remedies for fractured gems, but I want to see if there is a cure."

"What if there isn't? And it looks very deep. I hope it does not affect your health." She said, starting to tear up. Goodness, I did not want to see tears during this ride.

"I will be fine." I assured. "But that will be enough questions about me. I don't want to see you cry."

She smiled. "Alright. If you want to talk about your condition later, I'll be there to listen."

I didn't reply afterwards, not even a thank you or anything. Was it really necessary? Besides, she has to save her speaking for the trial we were attending.

"Do I have to be a part of the trial, or do you want to take over fully?" I asked, not minding either.

"You can simply watch or you can participate. It is your decision."

"It depends on the case." I said. Hopefully the trial wouldn't be too long. I still wanted to do a role call for the Quartz army, and I also wanted to round up some soldiers to gather supplies for my injury. I wondered what it would take to heal this. A powder of some kind? Maybe an herb? Who knows?

In the midst of my thoughts, the palanquin stopped in front of the courthouse. Blue stepped out first, and held out her hand, probably for me to grab.

"Shall we?" She said sweetly. I refused to grab her hand and instead stepped out myself. She seemed disappointed but only for a moment.

We stepped inside and were greeted with the two zircons, bickering as usual. I didn't care to listen to their argument, nor did I have the time, so I simply took my seat and cleared my throat, declaring my presence.

Blue sat in her seat next to mine, and I stomped my foot on the ground, signalling to begin the trial.

Like clockwork, out popped two rubies who could not stop looking at each other with such hatred. Not surprisingly, rubies are known for being mean spirited, not only towards each other but also towards other gems. They walked to the center of the room, trying to keep as much distance from each other as possible.

The two zircons paired up with each ruby.

"What is the problem?" Blue said, putting on her most intimidative face. It wasn't working.

Before any of the lawyers could speak, one of the rubies, one with a gem placement on her chin, spoke up.

"This _heathen_ ," she said, pointing to the ruby with a protective hat over her head. "made my day twelve million times worse by destroying one of the injectors for the kindergarten!"

"No I did not!" the other replied. "It was your fault, you didn't know how to work that thing!"

"Enough." I said. All this bickering was making me angered. I looked over at the ruby wearing the hat. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, it started out with me planting new gems for the kindergarten. I was using the injector and then suddenly this doofus comes along, and starts fighting with me. Then suddenly, she pushes me, causing me to hit the wrong button. Next thing ya know, it shut down completely. The glass shattered and everything."

"If you hadn't been such a clutz, you wouldn't have pressed that button!" the other one stated. "You... you... useless rock!"

"Oh, I'm the useless rock? Then why do I have a job making other worthless gems like you?" She spoke back.

Before the zircons could stop them from arguing, I put my hand up, signalling for them to continue. I love to see discourse between other gems. I chuckled to myself watching insult after insult spew out of both of the gems' mouths.

It wasn't until the word clod was being thrown around that Blue Diamond started giggling, too. And I was surprised. It must have been amusing to see two people fight over something so small. After all, injectors can be replaced with the flick of a wrist.

After what seemed like millenia of arguing, they actually decided to fight physically. That was when I started laughing at how two small gems were trying to get at each other's throats. Of course, Blue asked to stop the fight, and the zircons did, but I still couldn't stop laughing to myself.

I dismissed the case and said that I would have a new injector made, which made the worker ruby happy. However, just to add a little salt to the wound, I assigned the second ruby to be her coworker. It was amazing to see the shock on her face.

We left the courtroom and got back into the palanquin. As it soon started taking us back to the citadel, I decided to start up a bit of a conversation about what had happened.

"Wasn't that just amusing?" I asked, a smirk showing on my face. Blue couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose," she replied. "It was much better than any of the other serious cases that we've had. It was quite enjoyable." She giggled.

After a second of laughing to ourselves, Blue cleared her throat.

"Yellow?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"May I... sit next to you?" She asked, her happy smile replaced with a nervous one.

"Is it not comfortable where you are seated?" I asked.

"No, it is, but I was wondering if you would like me to be next to you."

I paused. 'How peculiar.' I thought.

"Very well." I said, moving over a tad to give her some room. "You may sit here."

Blue moved, now sitting next me instead of across from me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Deciding to change the conversation, I asked, "Do we have any other tasks to attend to?"

"No, not at the moment." She said. "I know you have more things to do by yourself, role calls, meetings, and much more. For someone who is injured, you seem very active." She added.

"Well, I do not want to waste my time kot doing anything. Besides, my condition does not stop me from doing anything. I'd prefer to work, even if that idiot of a Pearl tells me not to." I explained.

"Well, it's fine all the same."

Suddenly, the palanquin stopped, and we were right outside the citadel.

We exited and went inside. I headed upstairs to my study. Halfway up, however, Blue stopped me.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Yellow." She said sweetly.

I didn't say anything back and went up to my study. Sitting back at my desk, I pulled up my screen once more, and looked at my tasks for the next few days.

Hopefully I would have more trials to come.


	3. Pink Part 1

"Role call!" I yelled over the vast army of soldiers. "I have a special assignment, and if one of you seems to be absent, you'll be useless."

"Yes, my Diamond!" They said in unison.

"So please make everyone is here." I stated.

"Yes, my Diamond!" They said once more.

"So let us begin role call."

"Yes, my Diamo--"

"Stop saying it after every sentence I say." I said angrily.

"Yes, my Dia--" One soldier said before she stopped herself.

I sighed. "Amethyst soldier A." I called.

"Here to serve." She said.

"Amethyst soldier B." I called again, this time with the annoyance of having to call all fifty gems in this army.

"Here to serve." The second one said.

"Jasper soldier C." I said. No reply. "Jasper soldier C." I said again, but still no reply was heard. I looked up, and saw that more than have of the army was sweating, some even looking sad.

"What is the problem?" I asked, eyeing each soldier with enough intimidation to make them talk.

"U-um, my Diamond." One of them spoke up. "Do you not remember? Soldier C was... shattered."

"Shattered? How? And why would I remember one of you useless Quartzes being shattered?" I asked, anger resonating in my voice.

"But, ma'am, it was when the assassin came in and tried to..." She stopped herself.

I leaned down so my face met her puny, saddened face. "You mean to tell me that one of my soldiers was not only shattered by another, but also killed while the assassin was trying to shatter me?!"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. We had arrived too late when it happened." She replied.

"You- you-" I started, but then a firey pain was felt in my gem, and I clutched my chest. I kneeled down slightly, and held onto a column for support. "Agh!" I groaned. This injury was starting to get unbearable. I was in so much pain that I blocked out everything, even the cries of "What's wrong?" from my army. Suddenly, I heard footsteps rush towards me.

"Yellow Diamond, are you alright?" A voice asked. I turned around to see who it was.

Pink Diamond was knelt down, with her hand on my shoulder. Her face showed no concern, but I'm sure she worried for me.

"I think you should rest." She said, helping me back up.

"Ugh. No need, I feel perfectly fine." I said, standing up straight. "I just need to finish this role call."

"Let me deal with this, Yellow Diamond." She said.

Silently agreeing, I walked myself back to the citadel, and sat down, trying to ease the pain in my chest.

A while later, Pink Diamond came back, immediately walking towards me.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"The pain hasn't subsided yet, and I can still feel it, but there's nothing I can do about it." I said, my anger increasing.

First the news about the Jasper soldier, and now my injury was acting up. I was in no mood to go through this, nor could I take the pain.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I took care of the soldiers and finished the role call. I can give them the orders that you wish, if you would like." She said, her eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"Even though I would like to do it myself, I'll let you assist. Please alert the soldiers that I would like them to search for a remedy for my wound, whether it be to numb the pain, or fix the gem altogether."

Pink nodded. "Of course." She left to go tend to the army.

As soon as she left, I went back upstairs, ran into my study, and sat at my desk. I slammed my hand against the desk, using the other hand to muffle my moans of pain. Goodness, it hurt so much. I tried to stay impossibly still, so I would not have to endure the burning in my chest.

A few minutes later, she came back. Upon hearing her footsteps nearing my study, I stopped what I was doing and pretended to work. I didn't want her to think that I was wallowing in my agony.

"I suggest that you lie down," she said as soon as she walked in. "You shouldn't pressure yourself with work."

I sighed as the feeling of being treated like a child washed over me. I decided to assure my dominance.

"No worries. I can work just fine." I said. Obviously, I was lying through my teeth, but I prayed that she wouldn't notice.

"Alright. Well then I hope you don't mind if we do something other than work."

I was baffled. Something other than work?

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, it is nearing the afternoon, and there's an area I would like to visit before the sun sets. I was hoping you would come with me." She said, a pink smile appearing on her face.

I pondered for a moment. This could be relaxing for me. Maybe it could keep my mind off of the pain. Plus, I needed to be destressed anyway.

"That sounds fine." I stated. Pink walked towards the doorway.

"Then follow me."

We walked out of the citadel and made our way towards the palanquin. Hers was a color of bright pink which seemed to shine with every beam of sunlight that hit it. Others would say it was beautiful, but it downright burned my retinas.

We both took a seat inside and it took off. Neither of us said a word throughout the entire ride. It was very peculiar, seeing as my last trip with Blue was more talkative. We usually had more conversation than Pink and White Diamond combined. I wonder why that is. And she has a certain voice when she talks to me and only me, I think that is also strange. Wait, why am I thinking about Blue right now? Argh, let me just get back to the story.

After a while, the palanquin stopped, and we both stepped out. My eyes were once again burned by an intense amount of bright sunlight. I covered my eyes.

"Goodness, Pink, I cannot see a thing! Why did you take me here?" I asked, my arm still trying to block the light.

"You'll see." She simply said, and as if on cue, the sun began to set slowly.

I looked up at the sun, and witnessed a great sight. The sun began to descend, with purple darkness taking way. An orangey glow quickly flashed to a violet shade. We both stared in awe. A color that resembled dew soaked lavender began to fill the sky, and as if it couldn't get more beautiful, the moon ascended, bringing forth a bright white light that seemed to shine on only the both of us. At the same time, the stars seemed to awaken, finally shining nearly as bright as the moon. I never had this magnificent view anywhere else. The sunset was too far from the city, so I could never see anything. But this was truly wonderful.

Pink looked down and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." I said, yet not tearing up.

"And how is your pain?" She asked again.

My eyes shot open. I completely forgot about my injury. How could something be so breathtaking, that you can't even remember your own status? I smirked a little.

"It's not as bad, now that I have seen this. Thank you for taking me here." I said.

"Your very welcome, Yellow Diamond." She replied.

"Yellow." I stated. "You can call me Yellow, if you'd like.

"Oh, alright... Yellow." She said before giggling.

We went back to the citadel soon after, and I went back up to my study. But before I made it, Pink asked me.

"Did you really enjoy it?"

I smiled.

"Yes, I did."

And this time, I wasn't lying.


End file.
